


Waiting can be so hard: A Jade Orchid story

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How the girls deal with the guys being away for so long.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting can be so hard: A Jade Orchid story

**Waiting can be so hard: A Jade Orchid story**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This kickass/action-filled series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Being fishermen, Luffy and Zoro would be away from home for long periods of time. So what were a lonely Nami and Robin to do?

 

   Watch television, eat snacks, go out shopping, read magazines, tend to guests at the shop, give each other makeovers, and, at times they felt extra lonely, even hanging out with their friends wasn't enough. So, they had to improvise.

 

   So, one day, Nami went up to her room, alone. She lit a few candles, put on some music, lied down on her bed, and inserted two fingers into her pussy.

 

"Mmm...!" she moaned. "Luffy...!"

 

   With Robin, she entered the bathroom, turned on the lights, reached into the drawer, and pulled out a vibrator. It wasn't anything too flashy, about 15 cm, and was light purple. In addition, it was waterproof. Perfect.

 

Robin filled up the tub with water, got in, and turned on the vibrator. At that moment, she inserted it into herself.

 

"Mm..." she hummed, quietly. "Zoro...!"

 

As the vibrator worked its magic, she envisioned Zoro. His chiseled features, his green hair, that toothy grin of his...him calling out her name...

 

It made her want to scream.

 

 _'Zoro...!'_ she cried out in her mind.

 

*****Robin's fantasy*****

 

Robin panted as she rode Zoro's cock.

 

"Ohhh, yes..." Zoro groaned, tilting his head back. "Yes, baby! Come on and let me hear your voice!"

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!!" Robin cried. "Oh! Oh, god! Zoro!"

 

Soon, Zoro began to quicken his pace.

 

"Aaaaaahhh~!!!"

 

If that didn't drive her wild, the Tiger Man began to spank her.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Robin screamed.

 

"Oh, man...! About to...!" Zoro grunted.

 

"Me, too!" Robin cried.

 

Soon, they released their loads.

 

"Haa...haa...!" Robin panted.

 

Zoro cupped her cheek in his paw, causing her to face him. Robin held his paw, leaned forward, and kissed him.

 

*****End of fantasy*****

 

Robin had already climaxed in the tub, and yet...she seemed unsatisfied.

 

"Dammit..." she groaned, holding her head. "Zoro, come back soon..."

 

*****With Nami*****

 

She was still pleasuring herself.

 

"Unh...unh...ahh...ooh...oh, god...!" she moaned. "Oh, Luffy...! Luffy...!"

 

However, it seemed she soon grew bored as well.

 

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she asked herself. "It's not the same..."

 

Nami removed her fingers from her womanhood and lay on her belly.

 

"Luffy, please come back from work..." she muttered. "I miss you...!"

 

   Romping around was all fun and good, for the most part...but aside from that, Nami and Robin missed interacting with Luffy and Zoro. To them, the day didn't really start without them.

 

   Nami missed going places with Luffy. She missed cooking for him. She missed watching movies with him. She missed his hugs and his kisses. She missed giving him belly rubs. She missed shopping with him. And more importantly...she missed having "good times" with him.

 

"Masturbating can only do so much," Nami spoke up, "It's not as good as the real thing."

 

Nami uttered a sorrowful huff, holding her pillow close to her chest.

 

"...Luffy," she muttered, morosely, "come back soon."

 

   With Robin, she had drained the tub, dried off, put on a purple bathrobe, and made her way towards her room. She sighed as she lied down and hugged her pillow.

 

 _'It's not the same without you, Tiger.'_ she thought. _'I miss you so much, it hurts...!'_

 

   Robin recalled all the times she spent with Zoro. How they'd always go out together. How Robin would sit by Zoro whenever he'd play video games with Luffy and sometimes rest her head on his shoulder. How he would purr whenever she scratched his ears. The days they visited the zen garden. The days they'd go to the movies. It wasn't the same without him.

 

 _'Zoro,'_ she thought. _'Please come home, soon.'_

 

"Hey, Robin?" Nami spoke up.

 

"Hmm?" Robin hummed.

 

"You ever wish that the guys had different jobs?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes," Robin answered, "preferably ones that don't require them to be away for long periods of time."

 

"Me, too," Nami admitted.

 

They sighed. But then...they heard the sound of the door opening downstairs.

 

"Nami?"

 

"Robin, you here?"

 

The girls gasped.

 

"THEY'RE HOME!!!" they cried.

 

They rushed out of their rooms and down the stairs, jumping into the arms of their respective boyfriends.

 

"Welcome back, Luffy!" Nami exclaimed, hugging Luffy.

 

"Whoa!" Luffy cried, almost toppling over.

 

"Sorry," Nami apologized.

 

"Hey, don't worry about it," Luffy assured her, "we've been gone for over a week, so it's not surprising."

 

"We missed you so much!" Robin spoke, hugging Zoro tightly.

 

"We missed you, too...!" Zoro replied. "Robin, could you ease up...? You're choking me...!"

 

Robin gasped as she loosened her grip on Zoro.

 

"Sorry," she spoke.

 

"Don't worry about it," Zoro gasped.

 

In that moment, Robin planted a kiss right on his lips. Zoro's right ear swiveled as he kissed the Crane Woman back.

 

"Mmm..." he moaned. "I missed this..."

 

"Me, too, Tiger..."

 

   They broke apart for a brief moment to gaze into each other's eyes. Without warning, Zoro grabbed Robin and carried her upstairs, bridal style. With Luffy and Nami, they were already making out. On one of the tables, no less!

 

Thankfully, Nami had the windows closed and the door locked.

 

"Luffy..."

 

"Nami...!"

 

Luffy unbuckled his belt, removed his pants and boxers, revealing his erect 12 inch schlong.

 

"My goodness," Nami mused, "I still can't get over how big you are."

 

Luffy only grinned. Nami gripped his wang in a tender manner as she stroked the shaft.

 

"Mmm...!" Luffy moaned.

 

   His paws lifted Nami's shirt up, exposing her perky pair, nipples as hard as rocks. Without a second thought, he started to put the squeeze on them.

 

"Ooh~!" Nami moaned, stroking Luffy's manhood.

 

"I missed these jugs." Luffy spoke up. "So big and round and perky...I've been dying!"

 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lulu- _chan_ ," Nami apologized, still giving Luffy a hand job, "I've been dying, too."

 

She could feel Luffy's Johnson begin to get sticky.

 

"You're about ready to cum, honey..." the Booted Puss mused. "I hope you don't do it too soon."

 

"I'll try...!" Luffy grunted.

 

   Soon, Nami opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Luffy's wang. She licked, sucked, and covered the thick member with her saliva. Finally, Luffy couldn't take much more.

 

"Cumming...!"

 

He released his load into Nami's mouth, some of it even got onto her face and chest. Nami coughed, but she licked up most of the sticky semen.

 

"Mmm..." she moaned. "I think I want a little more..."

 

Luffy smirked as he lifted Nami up and set her down on the table. He removed her lace panties, and slipped himself right in.

 

"Ngh...!" Nami squeaked. "So big...!"

 

At that point, Luffy started to move.

 

"Mmm...mmm~," Nami hummed, her melons bouncing along with each thrust, "Oh, Luffy...!"

 

"Your boobs bouncing like that's really turning me on...!" Luffy grunted.

 

"Your hairy chest rubbing up against them's an even bigger turn on...!" Nami replied.

 

"That right?" Luffy asked. "Well...how about this...?"

 

He used his tail to coil around Nami's waist, lift her up along with himself, and held her against his chest as he moved in and out of her.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Nami cried with every movement. "Luffy! Ah! Ahh!!"

 

Luffy gripped Nami's ass, even spanked it.

 

"AAAAAAAHH!!!" Nami screamed. "YES!!! GOD, YES!!!"

 

"Man, I love hearing you scream!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's a real turn-on!"

 

"So's you ramming your cock into me!" Nami yowled. "Ah! Ahh!! AAAHH!!"

 

"Hrrnngh!!!" Luffy grunted.

 

Soon enough, the two climaxed.

 

"HAH~!!!!" Nami cried, holding Luffy's head close to her bosom as her body tilted back, her ahegao face on.

 

"SHAZAAAAAAAAAM~!!!!!" Luffy exclaimed, his face buried in Nami's ample chest.

 

Nami fell back, panting breathlessly. "I needed that..."

 

"Yeah, me too..."

 

Nami squeaked at the touch of Luffy's lips latching onto her right nip as he suckled.

 

"Ngh...!"

 

"Mm, mmm..."

 

"Jeez," Nami sighed, "I didn't think you missed me this much."

 

 _'Not that I don't miss you suckling on my tits,'_ she thought.

 

"Haa..." Luffy sighed as he swirled his tongue around Nami's nip. "Mmm..."

 

The Booted Puss smiled sweetly, tenderly petting the Monkey Man.

 

*****With Zoro and Robin*****

 

   The Tiger and the Crane lay side by side in bed, the former's paws behind his head, a smile etched across his face, and the latter drawing circles around his right pectoral. They had nothing to cover them except the sheets. Plus, their clothes were scattered haphazardly across the room.

 

"Oh, Zoro," Robin sighed, "we haven't done it in so long that I almost forgot how big you were."

 

"Yeah," Zoro concurred, "I was about to say the same to you."

 

"And what's that supposed to mean, Roronoa Zoro?!" Robin asked, lifting her head up. "Are you saying that I'm fat?!"

 

"Dah!!" Zoro cried. "N-n-no! I meant...err...voluptuous?"

 

"...That's strike one," Robin warned, clearly not convinced.

 

Zoro gulped nervously. Robin sighed as she lay back, still feeling worn out.

 

"At any rate, I'm going to sleep." she spoke up. "But still...I'm glad to have you back, Zoro."

 

"Glad to be back..." Zoro replied, dozing off.

 

He wrapped his arms around Robin, who smiled despite the earlier moment of awkwardness.

 

*****Back with Luffy and Nami*****

 

   Luffy had nodded off, still sucking on Nami's right melon. She didn't mind, because this was a common thing. She only sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

"Sweet dreams, Luffy." she whispered. "It's good to have you home."

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while, now.


End file.
